


Moana's Last Resort 2

by YaoiMastah



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Incest, Nudism, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMastah/pseuds/YaoiMastah
Summary: Smut after Frozen 2. If you haven't watched it yet, go watch it.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren/Marisol (Disney), Ryder/Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Lesbian years

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I just watched Frozen 2 a couple dozen times (no, I don't have a subscription, I'm just filthy rich and the cinema is at walking distance from the office), so I thought it'd be high time to get this off my chest. This story happens right after the movie.  
> Also, sorry I'm going off-track from my main fanfic, but this just had to be written. I'll also apologise for the immense amount of smut. Words of thanks to commenters on my Instagram, who gave me some funny lines. Words of thanks to the Blue Bombay Gin distillery, as I prefer to write after mixing a couple of gin-tonics. Also words of thanks to my favourite gay bathhouse, a continuous source of inspiration to write.

Elsa groaned. She was starting to wake up, and something weighed her down. She smiled, or rather smirked.  
_Heh, something I'll never get used to. Naked Honeymaren snuggled tightly against me, my left hand on her butt. And naked Honeymaren snuggled tightly against me, my right hand on her butt.  
...  
Wait what?_

Her eyes shot open. She wasn't in Honeymaren's hut, laying on a pile of fur. She was in her bed in Arendelle. She looked to her left and saw indeed Honeymaren sleeping next to her. She looked to her right, and to her utter shock, she saw Anna lying next to her. Subconciously, she pinched Anna's butt.  
_Crap.. why is she naked? Why are we naked?_  
Anna groaned and opened her eyes. "Good morning, sister dear" she whispered.  
"G-Good morning" Elsa whispered as softly as she could, as not to wake Honeymaren.  
Anna smirked and softly kissed Elsa. Elsa closed her eyes.  
_Gawd, how I've missed these lips._ Elsa thought.  
Anna was likely thinking the same, as she pressed down again and pushed her tongue between Elsa's parting lips. Without really thinking, Elsa opened her mouth a little, and their tongues played.  
Anna's right hand started to roam Elsa's body eventually settling on fondling Elsa's breasts. Elsa shifted a little, freeing her left hand and started to do some roaming on her own. As Anna pushed one of her legs between Elsa's legs, Elsa let out a loud moan in Anna's mouth.  
_Oh crap, that was loud!_ Elsa suddenly stopped.  
She turned her head slightly to the left, to see Honeymaren staring at them with a smirk on her face.

"Good morning Anna and Elsa"  
Elsa gulped.  
"H-how long have you been awake?" Elsa stammered.  
"I was expecting a 'Good morning Honey' or something along those lines. But since you're asking. Somewhere around 'Good morning, sister dear'" Honeymaren flatly stated.  
Thoughts raced through Elsa's head.  
_Sure, I could try the 'It's not what it looks like' but it sure looks like my sister and I busy fondling each other, or rather, heavy foreplay. And I doubt she'll buy it if I say this is a common Arendellean morning ritual._  
"I can explain"  
Honeymaren sighed "I'm sure you could, sweetie. But I really gotta take a leak, so you can hold off your very rational explanation for fondling with your sister until I've emptied my bladder"  
Honeymaren rolled over and stepped out of the bed and looked around.  
"There's a pan under the bed" Anna said.  
"Thank you dear" Honeymaren said, as she pulled the pan from under the bed, and all the way to the middle of the room, before crouching, with her face towards the sisters.  
"Ahhh" she sighed in relief and closed her eyes, as the golden jet clattered against the pan.  
_Damn, she's doing this on purpose._ Elsa thought as she felt herself grow wetter and wetter.  
Honeymaren wiped herself with a napkin before stepping back into bed.  
"So, where were we? Oh, right, you were going to explain something.." she said as she glared at Elsa with a seductive smirk.  
"Euhmm.." Elsa didn't even knew where to start.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the door opened, revealing a Kristoff wearing his housecoat.  
"Good morning sleepyheads!" he greeted cheerfully.  
"Good morning honey" Anna said as she pulled on the cover as an invite for Kristoff.  
Kristoff walked over and wanted to climb in, right before Anna stopped him.  
"Oh, we're naked under the covers.."  
"Oh.. okay" Kristoff said. He shrugged and undressed, and climbed in naked as well.  
"And why are we naked under the covers?" He asked.  
"Well, Elsa was telling us last night how she and Honeymaren always slept naked in Honeymaren's hut. It's either cold in the Northuldra's huts so they share heat, or it's very warm with the fire and all."  
"Oohh" Kristoff nodded with understanding "..so they're already living together, huh?"  
Suddenly, something clicked in Anna's head and she turned to her sister.  
"So, how long have you guys been together?" she narrowed her eyes.  
Honeymaren smirked "Well... she moved in the second you guys were out of sight."  
Anna glared at Elsa "I can't believe you! When I introduced Hans to you, you said I couldn't marry someone I just met. And now I hear you moved in with Honeymaren after you just met her two minutes earlier!" Anna puffed her cheeks in a veigned anger.  
"...but two minutes is like eight months in lesbian years!" Elsa blurted out.  
This made Honeymaren and Kristoff laugh loudly. And contagious as laughing is, a smile krept up Anna's face.  
"Oh, Kristoff! Life is so unfair!" Anna said as she threw herself theatrically in Kristoff arms.  
"Dear, dear.." Kristoff patted her head. "Will a kiss make up for your hurt?"  
"Yes please!" Anna said, as she pulled Kristoff in for a deep kiss. They continued to kiss for a while, until Kristoff pulled back.  
"You taste like your sister. Have you been making out with Elsa again?"  
"Yes, sorry. I really missed her" Anna said coyly.  
The smile on Elsa's face disappeared and was replaced with stark horror.  
"..what?! How do I taste?! Wait, do you know about...." Elsa stopped halfway.  
Anna and Kristoff looked at Elsa, then back at each other.  
"Well.." Anna explained "..Kristoff and I don't keep secrets for each other."  
"Yeah well, I was surprised at first.." Kristoff shrugged "..but knowing your backstory, it kinda didn't surprise me, actually. I mean, I don't think any of our childhoods were normal. I mean, before I met you, my family consisted of reindeers and trolls. So, if that is part of how you guys shape your relationship as sisters, who am I to judge, you know?"  
Elsa slumped back into her pillow, somewhat relieved.  
"Hunh.. so that's what it was" Honeymaren mumbled "..and here I thought you just wanted to get your hands on every cute girl around here."  
Elsa turned towards Honeymaren.  
"I'm not like that! That's not... true" Elsa hesitated.  
"You hesitated." Anna and Honeymaren said simultaneously.  
They all laughed.

"Well, that was nice. But I'm kinda hungry. So I'm going back to my room to dress for breakfast." Anna said as she crawled over Kristoff to the edge of the bed.  
"Hmm.. I've never worn a dress" Honeymaren mumbled.  
Anna stopped in her tracks.  
"Then you absolutely should come with me!" Anna said as she quickly walked over to Honeymaren and pulled her out of the bed.  
Elsa and Kristoff still lied under the covers as they watched the two naked girls walking giggling through the door to Anna's room.  
As soon as the door closed, Elsa turned towards Kristoff.  
"Thanks." Elsa started.  
"For what?"  
"I don't know? Everything I guess."  
Elsa laid still for a moment before continueing.  
"You're the best brother-in-law I could ever wish for. The best fiance for my sister I could ever hope."  
Kristoff turned towards Elsa.  
"And you're the best sister-in-law I could ever wish for."  
"Awww" Elsa cooed "gimme a hug" she said as she extended her arms.  
They hugged for a while, until they decided it was high time to get dressed and breakfast as well.


	2. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea, how productive I can be during a camping holiday at a camping (yes, a nudist one) with unreliable Wifi.

Let's turn back the clock a couple of weeks earlier. Right after Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven waved their goodbyes and rode past the horizon.

Elsa stared at the horizon, a pain in her heart realising that she had indeed parted with her sister, again. But this time, they can visit each other whenever they like.  
_Maybe it's for the better. You know, better for 'us', you know.._

Suddenly, she felt a wave of melancholy. The feeling of having to start over again saddened her a little. She had to get to know new people. She didn't even know if they really felt comfortable with her being the Fifth Spirit and all. _For starters, let's first build an icecastle, so I'll have a place to stay at least._  
A warm hand was put on her shoulder. Startled, Elsa turned around and looked into Honeymaren's smiling face.  
"It's okay, you'll see them again" she said softly.  
Elsa blinked. _Was she this beautiful before?_  
She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She looked around to see if anybody's looking at her. To her surprise, she and Honeymaren were the only ones left.  
"Yeah, the others have already returned to the village. Dinner time and all."  
"Oh, right. Perhaps we should go too."  
"Yeah, we should..." Honeymaren said, looking a bit flustered.  
Elsa wanted to ask where would be a good spot to put up her ice castle, when Honeymaren butted in.  
"So erhmm.. as you don't have a place to stay yet. Why don't you stay in my hut for a while. But only while you still don't have your own place.. I mean, my hut is a hovel, but at least it's out of the wind."  
Elsa looked at her. _Is she flustered? Oh shiiitttt.._  
"Sure" she said with a smile, trying her best not to grin "..lead the way!"  
_This may be fun after all!_

The journey to Honeymaren's hut took a little longer than expected. Apparently, the Northuldra had put up a banquet to celebrate the Returning Of The Sky, and the Spirit Who Returned The Sky took a central place in that. Elsa stuffed her face, and was poured mead by Northuldra maidens. Some of which, she noted were staring at her. She winked back which resulted in them giggling.  
_Yeah, I can get used to this._ Elsa grinned, completely forgetting Honeymaren sitting next to her.  
After a bit too much mead, they walked to Honeymaren's hut.  
Away from the vicinity of the village's campfires, Elsa pointed up. "Look!"  
Thousands stars sparkled in the dark sky, as it were jewels sewn to a heavy loden cloth.  
Honeymaren's eyes lit up. Tears welled in her eyes. "...so.. so beautiful.. I'm speechless."  
"Yeah" Elsa said, as she reached for Honeymaren's hand.  
"Thank you!" Honeymaren said as she squeezed Elsa's hand.  
Hand-in-hand they slowly walked towards Honeymaren's hut, Honeymaren glancing up in the sky every other step.

Honeymaren's hut was a simple wigwam, made of tree bark and logs. But when she opened the door, an entire new world opened up. The floor was lined with furs and a large chest. In the middle was a fire pit lined with rocks, and to the sides hung trinkets, bow and arrow and several knives and tools.  
"Ohh.. It looks so nice!" Elsa exlcaimed _Much better than a drafty icecastle!_  
"Y-yeah, thanks" Honeymaren said, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.  
Elsa sat down on one of the furs, while Honeymaren started a fire. Immediately, the chilly hut started to warm up.  
Honeymaren sat down and pulled her boots off. Much to Elsa's surprise, she also took her tunic off, revealing a massive set of abs and biceps, giving off a golden sheen in the light of the flickering fire.  
Elsa swallowed _Holy shiiiiitttt_.  
Honeymaren noticed Elsa staring at her "Oh.. the Northuldra are always naked in their huts. Mostly because of the heat due to the fire, and so we don't dirty the place with our outside clothes." she continued, while she also pulled her pants down.  
"Oh.. right.." Elsa stammered. With a wave of her hands, Elsa's clothes disappeared as well, resulting in a surprised look of Honeymaren.  
"Now that's a useful power" but at the same time, subconsciously also took a look up and down of Elsa. Elsa noticed as well, and stared into the fire, blushing.  
Honeymaren scraped her throat "..do you want something to drink?"  
"No, I've already drank too mu--" Elsa yawned.  
Honeyaren smiled "Yeah, I guess it's been a long day for you.. let's go to bed."  
Elsa nodded. Honeymaren poured some sand from a bucket over the fire, and stood up to arrange some blankets and furs. Then she lied down and patted the spot next to her.  
"Come 'ere" she whispered.  
Elsa stood up and walked towards Honeymaren.  
_Oh boy, here we go.._ she thought as she lied down next to her.  
Honeymaren pulled the blankets over them both, and Elsa put her hand on Honeymaren's side.  
They both wanted to say something, but instead stared in each other's eyes.  
With slight hesitation, Elsa pushed forward and gave Honeymaren a soft kiss on her lips. When she pulled back, a broad smile was visible on Honeymaren's face.  
"I knew it.." she whispered.  
"What?" Elsa looked puzzled.  
"I knew you weren't straight" she said smuggly.  
Elsa blushed, not knowing what to say. _There's no denying now._  
"You're cute when you're blushing like that." Honeymaren whispered.  
Elsa felt relieved hearing that, and assumed a bolder approach as she pushed in for a second kiss. This time, she also pushed her tongue against Honeymaren's teeth, who then opened her mouth. Tongues played, and Elsa pushed Honeymaren on her back, her hand started roaming Honeymaren's breasts before moving down to her heavenly abs. Honeymaren moaned in Elsa's mouth and Elsa felt herself growing extremely wet. Wetter than ever before. _Are these part of the new spirit powers?_ she wondered briefly, before her roaming hand started to move downward towards Honeymaren's bushy crotch.  
Suddenly, Honeymaren stopped and pulled herself away from Elsa.  
Elsa looked at her questiongly.  
"No.." she whispered "I.. I usually don't fuck on the first date."  
Elsa deflated "Oh.. okay."  
"But kissing is nice, we can cuddle." she said before she put her arms around Elsa to pull her in for another deep kiss.  
After the kiss, they pulled back a bit.  
"Yeah, I'm too sleepy for sex after all" Elsa whispered.  
"Yeah" Honeymaren said as she pulled the covers over them again "Good night sweety" and gave Elsa a kiss.  
"Good night honey" Elsa said before turning over.  
_Damnit, now that I'm this wet! Are you really gonna leave a sista hanging like that?!_ she thought, but was soon overcome and fell asleep.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

Elsa woke up, and quickly realised where she was, lying on furs and all. She felt the spot next to her empty.  
_Yeah, screw that icecastle._ she thought as she sat up to look at her surroundings.  
Suddenly, the small door to the hut creaked open.  
Honeymaren stepped in, wearing only her boots and her pants and carrying a kettle with water.  
"Good morning sweety, slept well?"  
Elsa stretched while glancing at Honeymaren's glistening torso.  
"Like a log. Never slept this good in years.. I mean, my sister usually tosses and turns a lot, while she's not snoring like crazy" she giggled.  
"Good." Honeymaren beamed "..do you want breakfast? I fetched some water from the river for tea."  
Elsa heard her stomach rumbling. Honeymaren heard it too and laughed "I take that as a yes.."

The rest of the day went on quite uneventful. They toured the village, went fishing in the afternoon. They met Bruni, who took a place on Elsa's shoulder. And they planned to go hunting in the evening.  
But just as Honeymaren were at Honeymaren's hut to fetch her hunting gear, they were awaited by a couple of girls. One of which Elsa remembered giggling at her the night prior.  
"We're going to the sweat lodge for a spirit ceremony. You should come too." said one of the girls, especially looking at Elsa.  
"Spirit ceremony?" Elsa asked, looking at Honeymaren.  
"Oh, yeah.. Of course. Well, it's not so much as a ceremony, but more of a good sweating in the sweat lodge."  
Elsa pondered for a moment "Oohh.. like a sauna! Yeah, that sounds great!"  
"Yes, something like that..." Honeymaren said, as she remembered the Arendellean settlement having a sauna.  
"Lead the way!" Elsa said enthousiastically, locking her arm in Honeymaren's (which was noticed by the other girls), and Bruni hopping in front of them.

The sweat lodge was nothing more than a small dome, made of branches, covered in furs and placks of moss. In front of it, the girls undressed, the two others of course impressed with Elsa's undressing-sequence, and their eyes lingered a bit too long, Elsa noted.  
They all took a blanket and crawled inside. In the middle of the stamped earth floor was a small pit in which rocks were stacked.  
"Ohh.. we have to heat the rocks." Honeymaren remarked "..I'll go build a fire outside." and stood up to crawl back, but Elsa grabbed her hand.  
"No, let me try" Elsa said, before opening the flap at the entrance "Bruni?"  
Bruni scampered inside and ran around the pile of rocks before hopping on Elsa's hand.  
"Can you heat these rocks for us?" Elsa asked the small fire lizard.  
Bruni nodded and crawled under the pile of rocks. Suddenly, pale purple flames engulfed the rocks and as quickly as the flames started, they extinguished, leaving the rocks with a slight reddish hue.  
"Good boy" Elsa chirped, as Bruni crawled out under the rocks and laid down on top of it.  
The other girls were amazed, and Elsa felt a bit smug.  
"And now it's my turn" she extended her hand, and icecrystals began te dance above it. Dancing faster and faster until they formed a large ball of snow. The ball floated towards Bruni and then landed on top of the fire spirit and the rocks.  
Loud shizzling started and steam erupted from between the rocks. The hut started to heat immediately.  
After a couple of minutes, the four girls were already sweating.  
Honeymaren leaned against Elsa "Ohh.. you're cool.."  
_I am? I'm sweating like a pig here_ Elsa thought as she leaned back.  
One of the girls perked up "Really?" she said, before scooting over to Elsa.  
She put a hand on Elsa's leg "Oh, you really are".  
Her hand rubbed her leg for a bit, before slowly moving upwards. First to Elsa's stomach. Then to just under her breast, where she lingered a little, before cupping Elsa's breast.  
Elsa closed her eyes and gasped.  
_Oh yeah, I know where this is going.._  
She looked towards Honeymaren who gazed at her before planting a kiss on Elsa's cheek. And then a kiss in her neck. Her shoulder. Her arm. And then her breast. All the while Honeymaren's hand went from Elsa's leg to her ever wetter growing (or was it the sweat) crotch.  
Elsa moaned.  
"Did you know..." the girl that until now was just looking at the threesome unfolding before her eyes "..that some southern peoples lick a toad or a lizard for extra effect?"  
The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at her.  
"Hmmm.. why not" Elsa shrugged "Bruni? Come here"  
Bruni scampered from the heated rocks to her palm and looked at her questioningly.  
"Juuusst sit still" she whispered before licking Bruni's back.  
Bruni purred in surprise, before Elsa put Bruni back on the pile of rocks and adding an extra bit of snow on top of him.  
"Hmmmm" Elsa leaned back, to be fondled by Honeymaren and the other girl again "...I'm not sure what kind of effect it should ha--"  
Elsa halted her speech abruptly.  
To her surprise, the roof of the sweat lodge suddenly turned pitch black before a small hole seemed to appear in the top.  
The hole widened and the starry sky became visible. It was as if the roof simply opened up to dissappear completely.  
Suddenly, aurora's filled the sky. First small ones, then big ones that put the entire sky in a greenish glow.  
She looked down to see herself glowing green and purple. In the light, she saw Honeymaren sucking on one nipple, the girl nibbling on the other, and the other girl was going down on her. She felt a finger entering her butthole. No, two. Three... Six, actually. Honeymaren and the other girl each moved three fingers in and out. It was as if lightning struck her.  
She looked up again, and saw actual lightning shooting through the sky.  
The girl busy on her vagina was lapping along. Until she found Elsa's clit and started sucking on it. Licking her vagina. Vagina. _My vagina. My pussy._ "My cunt. CUNT. MY CUNT. CUUUNTT! FIST MY CUNT!"  
She felt three fingers. Four. A whole hand. _Until her wrist? Wait.. her arm?_  
More lightning. The auroras turned from green to purple to red to pink. With orange streaks. And white streaks.  
Elsa felt a climax boiling. "FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK"  
An explosion in the sky.  
Suddenly, Elsa was no longer in the sweat lodge. Her head was Ahtohallan. Her feet Arendelle. And the dome shaped sweat lodge was her clitoris. Her clitoris upon which the three girls' sweaty bodies crawled and writhed.  
The sensation was unparalleled. Her climax seemed to be just a build-up for a bigger climax. Or a bigger one.  
"SHIT OH SHIT OOOHH SHIIIIITTT"  
The sky lit up. Auroras changed into white and blue crystals shooting through the sky. Resonating. Exploding.

When Elsa came by, she was laying outside. Naked. Entangled with three other girls, the sweat lodge still standing behind them, not a trace of what has transpired earlier. Honeymaren was the second one to wake up.  
"Holy crap, that was... that was.. what the fuck was that?"  
Elsa shrugged "I don't know, but it was awesome"  
The other two girls woke up too.  
"I guess that was a spirit-level orgasm.."  
The other girl nodded "so erhm.. same time next week?"  
_Fuck yeah_ Elsa thought. She wanted to nod, but Honeymaren interrupted her.  
"We'll think about that"  
Elsa was a bit surprised. _So, after the orgy, you suddenly become posessive?_  
But she didn't get the time to ponder, because she felt a couple of drops falling on her.  
Followed by sudden rain.  
The girls shrieked, and picked their clothes and ran towards the village. Just before the village, the two girls dressed up before entering it. Honeymaren led Elsa quietly along the edge of the village, until they were at Honeymaren's hut.  
Honeymaren hung her clothes to dry in her hut, while Elsa sat down and let Bruni start the fire in the hut.  
"So erhmm... sweat lodge, orgy, mindblowing orgasm, running naked through the woods in the rain.. will every day be like this?" Elsa asked a bit sarcastically.  
Honeymaren bent down and stroked Elsa's cheek before giving her a kiss.  
"No.. I guess it's only getting better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am sitting at the lake at the camping with my bestie. With whom I have seen Frozen II multiple times already, and who also brings me cheap Frozen crap whenever she finds it on sale in the stores. And we're discussing Frozen II, or rather, what comes after it.  
> Me: "What do you think Elsa is doing in Ahtohallan, for which she traded her cozy life in a palace for?"  
> Her: "Freaky spirit sex"  
> So, that's what I just gave you. Freaky spirit sex.


End file.
